1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heat sink and more particularly to a heat sink modular structure inside an electronic product.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the central processing unit (CPU) inside the available common electronic product (such as the notebook computer) and its surrounding electronic components usually generate high heat in operating or working situation; in the past, the heat generated from the CPU was not much, therefore the heat dissipation conducted by natural convection by means of heat sink pieces was good enough for cooling the CPU to make the surface temperature lower than the maximum work temperature.
However, along with the increased processing speed of the CPU, the heat diffused therewith rose also; therefore, a heat sink module installed additionally on the CPU to conduct heat dissipation is applied to the inside of the CPU that usually generates high heat.
Nevertheless, the mentioned conventional heat sink module still has some problems in regard to conducting the function of heat dissipation with the CPU, that is, the said heat sink module can only conduct the high heat generated by the CPU itself onto a heat exchanger at a far-end via a heat pipe on the heat sink module, then a heat sink fan at the other end blows the heat on the said heat exchanger outside the housing of the main unit; therefore, the shortcoming of the mentioned heat dissipation lies in that the single heat sink fan can only process the heat on the said heat exchanger but can""t conduct any processing for the heat generated by other electronic parts adjacent to the surrounding of the said CPU inside the housing body of the main unit, that directly influences the said external housing body of the main unit and causes overheat, therefore, it results in the insufficient heat dissipation effect of the said entire heat sink module and further causes the instability or even the crash situation of the entire system.
Therefore, how to reserve the advantages of the original heat exchanger as well as to provide another draft of cold air blowing toward the inside of the system in order to have the effect of supplying sufficient air convection inside the system to prevent smolder inside the system and of cooling the other heat parts so as to eliminate the overheat situation generated by the external housing body and to further lower the temperature of the entire external housing body is actually a relatively important issue to be faced by the CPU in the present era of high speed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heat sink modular comprising of a seat body, one lateral side of the said seat body extends outward and connects with one side of an air channel pipe body, a heat pipe is disposed on the said side extending along the air channel pipe body to the area of the seat body, thereby the heat generated by the surface of a central processing unit (CPU) can be conducted, via a heat block and a heat pipe on the said seat body, onto the air channel pipe body at a far-end, then a heat sink fan mounted on one end of the said air channel pipe body blows the heat on the said air channel pipe body outward from an outlet of an air channel disposed inside the said air channel pipe body, at the mean time, the said heat sink fan provides another draft of cold air blowing from an outlet of another air channel disposed inside the said air channel pipe body to the said CPU and the electronic parts adjacent to its surrounding to enable the heat generated by the other electronic parts inside the said electronic product to have sufficient air convection.